Karli Peterson
Appearance *Hair Color:Dyed Red *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Being Creepy. My style is very dark, but also pretty girly. I'm always seen wearing black, or just dark colors period. I love skulls, and blood, so I usually customize my clothing items by adding such things to them. My style is usually described as..interesting. My hair was dyed red because, yep you guessed it, blood. I find that red is a very bold color. I usually get a lot of weird looks, Because really, it's not everyday that you see a Korean girl with red hair. I don't mind the attention though. History I was actually born in Korea, but when I was 4, I was adpoted by a oung couple, that go by the names of Jessica and Carl. At first, I was very, hesitant. They, were uh, odd people. I just manged them taking me back to America with them, and ripping me apart, piece by piece, trying to raid me of my existence. But you know, in the ending, they were very nice. When I was in the second grade, people made fun of me for being..er..different. They said that I would scare them, with my extremnely detailed stories, abdout life, and death. I was constantly getting detention, but I didn't care. Fast forward, and I am now 15. I suppose you could say that I haven't had a very..productive childhood. I don't have many friends, and love life, period. I scare everyone.. apparently. But, oh well. I don't really need people. Family Jessica Smith I don't consider her my mother. Yes, I know she raised me, but she doesn't act like a mother. She isn't caring, her only concern is if my grades are okay, for all she cares, I could be plotting to murder the entire family, without anyone knowing it was me, and she wouldn't care. She just adopted me because she thought that she was giving back to her community. Carl Smith Carl isn't much better. But at least I don't mind being around him. He's a decent guy. He's always accepted me for who I am, which was nice for a change. He's a total wimp though. It's as if Jessica tortures him if he doesn't do what she wants. He needs to grow a pear, and learn that he's the man of the household. Other than that, you know, he's nice. Personality I'm weird yes. I have a slight fixation with...blood, and horror. I'm always writing horror stories, thinking of horror stories, and acting out horror stories. Anyway, I tend to scare most people away, because really, who wants to be friends with the freaky viloent chick? I'm actually very shy, well, eh sort of. I'm just socially awkward is all. I'm not really used to talking to people because well, I've never had to. Like I said, people find me weird. Which is why I have trouble making friends. I've never even been on a date, which is...sad, I suppose People say that i'm very mature for my age. Probably becasue, as a child, i would read a lot, and I had to grow up pretty fast. Sometimes, it's complete torture being mature though. Everyone always assumes that you're older, so only really old guys hit on you. Relationships With Other Characters Best Friends Good Friends Gallery KarliPic16.jpg KarliWB2.jpg KarliPic13.jpg KarliUserbox.gif KarliPic12NewFC.jpg KarliPic19.png KarliPic18.gif KarliPic17.jpg KarliPic14.jpg KarliPic15.jpg KarliHair.gif KarliPic20.jpg KarliWB.PNG KarliRP1.PNG KarliRP.PNG A Word From The Portrayer Haiiiii guise, Tis reffo, again, and, yeah I RP as that weirdo, Karli xD Who spells Carly with an K? xD So, I bet some of you have been wondering "Why does Karli say such weird things?" or, "Why is Karli slightly moody?". ETC ETC ETC. Karli has BPD (Borderline personality disorder), which is, and note, I got this from wikipedia: Borderline personality disorder (BPD), (according to the ICD-10 World Health Organization disease classification, emotionally unstable personality disorder, borderline type), is a personality disorder marked by a prolonged disturbance of personality function, characterized by unusual variability and depth of moods. These moods may secondarily affect cognition and interpersonal relations. So, that's why she may say, or act weirdly toward you. Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Karli Smith Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births